


Age Old Revelations

by LovingAlex



Series: Domestic AF [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Growing Old, Happy Ending, M/M, Oh wait, Revelations, Snarky Merlin (Merlin), Trans Male Character, lazy afternoons, that's all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingAlex/pseuds/LovingAlex
Summary: A thought occurs to Merlin and it leaves him in a whiny mood. At least Arthur is here to complain to...





	Age Old Revelations

“You know… We’re growing Old…” 

Arthur chuckles at his husband’s musings. “Aw c’mon Merlin, we’re not  _ That _ old!”

It’s a lovely day off. Another one of their lazy ones, but they haven’t had one like they used to for a while. Not since they got the twins. That had to have been almost a decade and a half ago by now.

Merlin turns his gaze from the teens playing in their new pool, over to his husband. The two men sit lounging on their back porch, a small side table sits in between them with two glasses of punch sweating in the outside heat.

“Middle aged is old enough. I think I shaved a white hair this morning,” Merlin complains, hand coming up to rub at his jaw worriedly.

The twins are well on their way to graduating high school, Elyan has finished his transition, and Gwen has a girlfriend she’s been dating for almost a year now. Yeah, Merlin feels freaking  _ old. _

“At least you’re not bald,” Arthur tries to help, almost being drowned out by a round of laughter from the kids after Elyan’s fencing buddies dunk him.

“Like you’ll most likely become?” Merlin throws back with a smirk.

_ Smack _

Merlin laughs even while he rubs the new sore spot on his arm. “Ow! I’m just looking at the hereditary facts!”

After glaring at Merlin for a moment, Arthur looks away and reaches up to mess with his golden hair.

“I’m not gonna go bald,” he pouts.

Merlin pulls Arthur’s hand away from his hair and kisses his knuckles. “You know I’ll love you and all your dead hair follicles no matter what.”

“Don’t say it like that. It makes it sound too inevitable,” Arthur groans. He pushes Merlin away by his face, only eliciting more chuckles from the man.

Gwen’s girlfriend lets out a shriek as Gwen flips her off of the bed-raft-floaty thing. Did they have a name? Merlin had no clue. The husbands turn their attention back to their rowdy teens.

He had a beautiful husband that he loved with every fiber of his being, two wonderful and intelligent children, a warm home, and a large conniving pet lizard. 

Yeah, Merlin may feel old, but he wouldn’t change a thing.

Merlin laces his fingers with Arthur’s and they continue to enjoy the nice afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s the end. Whew this has been a long journey!! Thank you to everyone who’s stayed with me through all of this!! I know this is short, but I though a short and loving piece would be a great way to finish things off. There’s always room for me to add new installments in between these ones, but nothing is planned and it’ll be a good while before that possibly happens :/  
If you’re interested in anything else I write, check out my page! I’ll be mainly working on My Hero Academia and Supernatural fics for the near future, but ya never know when I’ll post one for Merlin or a different fandom! (cough, like Merlin+Doctor Who crossovers, cough).  
You can be kept updated on things by following my [Tumblr!](https://lovingalexlots.tumblr.com/)


End file.
